Computers can be programmed by applications written in many different types of computer languages. The earlier computer applications were typically written in assembly language, such as Z8000. More recently, the preference in programming languages is high-level languages such as C and C++, which are easier to understand, code, and debug because of their closer resemblance to English. Further, these high-level languages often possess other advantages such as portability to different computing platforms. Because a large volume of complex application programs deployed in many industries is already written in assembly languages, manually rewriting these programs in high-level languages would be extremely costly. Therefore, a more cost effective way to recode these application programs in high-level languages is desired.